deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ein
, also known as Ecthel, is the main protagonist of Riviera: The Promised Land. He is a Grim Angel of great potential and wields a Diviner, the sword Einherjar. He, along with Ledah, is sent to Riviera by Hector to activate the Retribution. In the story, he manages to keep up with Ledah with a little help from Rose despite the fact that he's new to his job. He is later separated from his two initial companions Ledah and Rose by Riviera's guardian, Ursula. She then gives Ein amnesia and drops him in Elendia so that he can better consider their point of view. After she gives him his memories back, he willingly allies himself with her. Ein traded his wings for his Diviner, Einherjar. Ein is able to learn Double Slash as an Over Skill at the start of the game but it is later replaced by his signature move, Disaresta which breaks the Overdrive Meter. He is voiced by Kugimiya Rie in Japan and Yuri Lowenthal in the PSP release. Appearance Ein wears a blue cloak and wears blue shorts, and has brown hair. He also wears brown gloves, and has brown eyes. He appears to be 16 - 17 years old. Personality Much of Ein's personality is up to the player's direction and dialogue choices, but his default demeanor is innocent and friendly; he believes the best of everyone around him, even (to a point) his enemies. Many of the other characters remark on how naive and hopeless he is. Ein is quiet, usually speaking at times when necessary. During particular scenes in the game, he is said to be perverted, however this is usually mistaken though the player can make Ein as such. Abilities Ein is a mandatory presence in every non-practice battle. Strengths: * Second highest HP in the game, by far the best character at taking physical hits * Can properly use all specialty (i.e. with level 3 Over Skills) weapons of the other characters * Sword Over Skills are consistently strong throughout the game * Rapier Over Skill is unique for doing huge damage to one column of enemies * Can use Disaresta for easier S-Ranks * No glaring elemental weaknesses * Only character immune to Sleep * Can use Flag to boost Overdrive meter * Can use Mimic Ray * Can use Fanelia and Longinus Weaknesses: * Many normal skills and Over skills are not useful due to being magic based, having poor accuracy, or targeting randomly * Low MGC, can take huge damage or get one-shotted by some bosses depending on stats * In terms of battle ranking and scoring, finishing battles with a level 3 sword Over Skill is disadvantageous compared to finishing with an Exl skill or with a level 3 Over Skill from the other characters (as it improves their mood) * No resistance to Poison, which offsets his Dark resistance against certain enemies * Cannot use several 'fashion accessory'-type stat-boosting items * Einherjar's normal skill has a high WT penalty Ein's main selling point is his access to Disaresta for easier S-Ranks, especially for salvaging battles where enemies are close to defeat and there is insufficient Overdrive for a level 3 skill. He can also use the support item Flag to rapidly boost the Overdrive meter. Otherwise, he can be overshadowed by his female companions who will often have better options at hand in a given battle. Ein is immune to the Sleep and Purify status effects. Character Data *Alternatively, 128 STR and 64 MGC depending on the choice made during an event. Trivia *Ein's stats decreased greatly upon his arrival in Elendia due to the loss of the Immoral Rosary. He also lost his status immunities (other than innate ones like Sleep and Purify). *Some fans hold his birthday to be July 10, the release date of the PSP version in America. *The opening cinematic depicts a Grim Angel who strongly resembles an older Ein with longer hair. The unidentified Grim Angel even wields a similar-looking Diviner. *Ein/Ecthel(エクセル)'s name was derived from his Diviner, Einherjar/Excelion(エクセリオン), due to the fact that he had an especially high rate of synchronization with it. Gallery Please refer to the corresponding subpage: Ein/Gallery. Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Characters Category:Characters Category:Grim Angels